Hoping for the impossible
by 29nbil
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the most popular student at McKinley High. He is dating a popular girl and is the quarterback on the football team. The day he meets Kurt Hummel, the new schools skank, everything changes. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you amazing people! My name is Nina and I'm so happy to finally get this fanfic out. First I just want to thank everyone that decided to read this. I really hope you like it. This is my second fanfic. I've written 'love me, not him'. You might have found this story by reading the other one and that's so awesome! And if you haven't read LMNH, please do :) **

**This story is very different from the other one, but I really hope you won't get disappointed. I have a lot planned for this one, so I really hope you will follow me through this whole story. Okay I'm going to shut up now! I'm sure you want to start reading. **

**P.S when you see this: oooo it means I switch from Kurt to Blaine, or the other way around ;) Just so you know! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

The sun is what makes Kurt wake up that morning. He groans and looks over at the clock. He has to get up in 5 minutes, so he decides to just get up now. It's his first day at school after all; he needs to be prepared.

His father, Burt, got a job in this god-forsaken town a few weeks ago, so they needed to move here. Kurt hated this town. He didn't want to move. Yes, the people from his old town were just some arrogant fuckups, but he still had some friends there. And there were some good looking guys there too.

But he was staying positive about this. A new town meant new guys, which meant new guys to fuck. What could be bad about that?

After a quick shower, he finds some clothes to wear. Some ripped black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt that ended around his hips. You always have to show some skin to tease the guys; Kurt thinks to himself and put on his leather jacket.

He moves over to the mirror to look at his hair. He styles it in the perfect way, scruffy, but sexy, and his pink bang is making it even better.

Satisfied, he finds his bag and puts his cigarettes in it and some other stuff he might need, before running down the stairs.

Burt is sitting in the kitchen looking in the newspapers and eating some eggs when Kurt walks in to find an apple.

"Hey, ready for school?" Burt says when he sees his son come in.

He takes a look over Kurt. He never really got why he dressed like this or suddenly started to act this way. And especially why he decided to throw away his education, all for nothing. He had told Kurt that he needed to start going to his classes, but Kurt had decided to ignore it. He had gotten so many calls about Kurt not being in class or doing something bad when he first decided to go to school, that he didn't know what to do anymore, and not to mention his tattoos and his piercings… He really didn't like those and he defiantly didn't get that either. He just didn't recognize his boy anymore.

And he really just wanted his little boy back…

Kurt shrugs, "I guess so." he answers shortly, not wanting to have this conversation again.

Burt nods, "and remember what I told you, you need to go to the office to sign in and get all the information you need." Burt tells Kurt with a serious voice.

Kurt nods and walks towards the door.

"I know! Bye." Kurt shouts behind him before going out the door.

Burt sighs, "Bye…" he mumbles, even though he already heard the front door shut after Kurt.

What is he going to do about this boy?

Kurt jumps in the car and starts the engine.

The ride to the school isn't very far and it's not hard to find the way either. So in a few minutes he is unfortunately there.

The school looks just like any other school. Boring and depressing… This just makes Kurt want to skip this day even more. But he needed to at least get those fucking papers first. If not his dad would kill him.

But who needed school anyway? They never learned anything new and important information and Kurt can think of hundreds of other things he could occupy his days with instead.

But one good thing about school was that he could meat innocent guys to fuck. But that's the only good thing! Of course he can also go to a bar, if they even exist here, to find someone but it's more fun here.

Kurt parks his car in the parking lot before taking his bag and getting out. He takes out a smoke and lights it. He hates that he needs to wait until he gets out of the house to smoke, but he can't let his father know about this.

He takes a few drags, just enjoying the feeling, before going towards the main entrance.

A couple of heads turns his way while he walks down the halls. It might be because he is new, or maybe because he is smoking inside, which he knows is illegal but don't give a fuck about. But whatever reason they had, Kurt didn't care.

Some looks scared, much to Kurt's amusement, and some looks at him with a disgusted face. But the second Kurt glares at them, they quickly turn back to their friends or books, pretending that they didn't look.

One guy was looking at him and this got Kurt's attention. He had dark curly hair and hazel eyes. And he looked quiet muscular under his football jacket. The second they cough eyes and Kurt winked, the guy looked away.

So fucking gay, Kurt thinks to himself and smirks.

Kurt walks over to the secretary, still with his smoke between his lips.

She is a middle age woman with short black hair. You can see she isn't willing to admit she is getting old by all the make-up and clothes she is wearing.

He coughs to get her attention and she quickly looks up.

Her face changes drastically when she sees the smoke in Kurt's mouth.

"Excuse me; you cannot smoke around the school. Put it out at once!"

Kurt lift one perfect pierced eyebrow and looks at her for a second before taking one last drag and blowing the smoke in her face, he puts it out on the floor.

"Happy now, sweetheart?" he asks smugly.

The secretary just ignores him, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm new here," Kurt says simply and waits for this to get over.

"Oh okay, welcome to McKinley High!" she says, but not really meaning it.

"Aw thanks! I'm _so _happy to be here!" Kurt says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

She just ignores him again and hands him some papers and gives him some information, before she lets him go. Finally!

He looks over his schedule.

French.

Well that's nothing big. It's the one class he knows he can actually pass.

He looks at the clock and sees he has five minutes, so he decides to go out and smoke before this depressing day begins.

oooo

First day of school, first day of his senior year.

Blaine wakes up with a big smile on his face. This is going to be a great year; he can feel it.

He's quarterback on the football team and he's dating a popular, kind girl, who he really likes. How can it get any better?

Blaine gets ready in no time, eager to get to school. He puts on his football jacket before going downstairs.

It might seem weird that Blaine is so happy to begin school again, but his life is better at school than at home. He is the most popular guy in school, everyone loves him and he has a hot girlfriend. Yes, he hates to go to the classes, but he has to do this to get into college. At home it's boring and his parents are always busy.

His parents aren't home, of course, so he runs out and into his car to drive to school.

He is a little early, but he can see some of his teammates and some cheerleaders talking outside the school.

He steps out of the car and walks over to them.

They all smiles at him when they see him and some fist bump him.

"What's up, Anderson?" Nathan Price asks.

He hasn't changed much since last year; still his dark blond hair, just a bit taller, and still those big blue eyes.

Blaine just nods a hello to everyone.

Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Mike Chang - three football players he used to be good friends with - walk down the stairs towards them. The moment they started the glee club, he couldn't be friends with them. Well, he wanted to, but the other guys told him "we didn't hang around losers." Blaine had convinced them to at least be nice to them. They are really good football players, so they couldn't afford to lose them. That was true, but deep down; he really just liked those guys. They used to be really good friends.

But last year their friendships changed. Well he and Finn changed the most. Sam and Mike still said hello and all that, but Finn didn't even look at him. He is not sure why he hated Blaine so much. Yes, Blaine took Finn's place as quarterback, but that didn't happen before now. Why did he start hating him so much at the end of last year?

Suddenly a pair of hands covers his eyes and he comes back to earth. He can hear some laughter around him, some being his friends around him and one closer to his ear.

"Guess who it is?" a voice is whispering in his ear before laughing.

The hand opens his view again and he can see some of the other's rolling his eyes and some just smiling or not caring But one face is completely different than the others; Finn.

The few seconds he sees him, he is frowning and looking a bit angry, but he quickly turns around and runs up the stairs again.

He can't question it for long before his girlfriend is in front of him. She's smiling bright and her brown eyes looking at him excitedly.

Blaine smiles back at her before she gives him a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey," she says when she pulls away.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine says back, smiling at her before taking her hand to walk to class.

Well one thing hasn't changed. People still move out of the way when they are walking down the hall. For Blaine, it feels stupid. That he is just going to go where he wants and everyone else has to move away. Blaine has never liked it, but Rachel _loves _it.

Blaine rolls his eyes at that thought. She's an attention seeker; too much at times. She loves the spotlight and would do anything to get it. She is the head Cheerio and a member of many clubs, including the glee club. She's the only popular one that is in the club, mostly because she is head Cheerio and because she's dating Blaine.

But Rachel is nice. Well, to most of the students. She could be a bitch sometimes, but deep down she is a loving person.

They had started to date a few weeks before summer break. Blaine has never been really into Rachel, but she is nice to him, so why not try, right? And of course Rachel's parents and his own are good friends, so to Blaine's parents that was a good enough reason to date her.

They walk to their lockers, only a few lockers between each other. Rachel is talking about something he couldn't care less about. He looks at her, nods to pretend to be listing, when suddenly something catches his eyes.

A new student. Blaine doesn't think he's a sophomore; he looks too old for that. He is walking towards them down the hallway and he can't help himself to look at this new guy. His short, brown short hair with pink streaks framing his face is styled perfectly and he can see some piercings too. His eyes wander down and they stop immediately on the end of his gray shirt where he can see a line of pale skin. Looking up again at the boy's face, he sees light blue eyes looking at him. It looks like he winks and Blaine looks away quickly.

Rachel is waving a hand in front of him and he looks at her quickly, "sorry what?"

Rachel gives him that disappointing look she gives him every time he gets busted for not paying attention.

"I said that the glee club is having a 'welcome back to school' concert after lunch in the gym and everyone have to come and watch us!" she says excitedly, "so you are going to watch me sing!" she smiles up at her boyfriend and Blaine forces a smile. "This stupid band is after us so I can't end it with my fabulous song, but I guess it's fine this time, I'm sure no one will like it anyways," she says, more to convince herself.

"That's cool…" he says and walks over to his locker to get his books.

Rachel has an amazing voice, he knows that, but he is a bit sick of always hearing it. He never sings with her though. He knows he can sing, really well actually, but if Rachel finds out, he would be forced to join the glee club, and he couldn't risk that. He liked his life and he doesn't want anything to change.

oooo

His first class is finally over so Kurt goes out for a smoke again before he is being forced inside again. He would love to just skip but he couldn't go home, where his father would be, and he doesn't know of any places to be in this fucking town.

He walks around the school ground to find a nice place to be and just killing some time when he sees a girl smoking under the bleachers. The first thing he sees is her pink hair and dark clothes, and he can't help but like her a bit already.

After one more drag he decides to just walk over to her.

She looks up when she hears him and gives him one look-over before smirking slightly. He smirks back and gives her one look-over too when he is closer. She is wearing a purple t-shirt, also cut short to show some skin, and a short black leather skirt.

"Can I help you?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

Kurt looks up at her and smirks his flirty smirk, "I'm Kurt," he says simply and gets another smoke from his pocket.

"Quinn," she says back, "so you are the new guy huh?" She looks over him one more time, and if Kurt isn't wrong, it looks like this Quinn chick likes what she sees. Well, who wouldn't?

He nods, "yeah how lucky am I to come here?" he jokes and Quinn smirks.

"It isn't actually that bad here. Well it's a shit town and you can't find stupider people than here, but there is some stuff to do here."

Kurt scoffs, not believing it could be much, before taking another drag, "oh yeah? Like what?"

Quinn shrugs, "Parties and stuff. I'm also in a band."

Kurt blows out the smoke and raises an eyebrow, "Band? That plays country and shit like that?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, but smirks, "No, actually we're pretty good. We play at clubs and stuff. We're playing here later today so you should check it out."

"We'll see," he says with a wink and a grin.

"We're gonna practice after school, so you should come and listen or whatever."

She starts walking away and Kurt follows. He can't stay out alone all day, so what else is he supposed to do?

"Where are you from?" Quinn asks after a few quiet seconds.

Kurt sighs slightly, "Just a stupid town in Maine… Portland." He looks around, "but I have to say, anything is better than this place…"

Quinn nods and walks toward the school, Kurt following after.

They decide to meet after school and after two more classes, Kurt can finally get out of there.

He walks out and sees Quinn beside a car. He walks over.

"You want a ride?" Quinn asks and opens the car door.

"I have a car. I'll just follow you," Kurt shrugs and stumps his smoke before walking to his car.

It wasn't long to whoever's house they were driving to, so they were there in five minutes. Kurt parks beside Quinn's car and gets out of the car.

Why is he even doing this? Her friends are probably just some losers that think they can actually play and that it is a good band. It's probably not though. Or maybe it's just a girl band playing cliché girl songs! Fuck, he didn't even think about that. He should go.

"Are you coming or not?" Quinn asks.

Kurt nods and walks after her into the house garage. Quinn doesn't look like someone who would be playing cliché girl songs though.

"Guys! I brought a guest. He's new to Lima." Quinn says when she walks in.

Kurt walks after her with his bored look, not wanting to seem too interested.

The first guy he sees is a muscular guy with Mohawk sitting by the drums. He looks up at Kurt and looks over him twice before getting up fast.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him before looking at the next guy. He is a little taller with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks over him and notice he is pretty muscular too, not like the Mohawk guy, but he has a fitted body. Kurt looks up again and can see him smirking slightly at him. Kurt smirks his sexiest smirk and can see this guy already drooling over him.

"Guys, this is Kurt, and Kurt, this is Puck," she points at the guy with the Mohawk, "and this is Dylan," this time pointing at the guy who is drooling over Kurt.

Kurt says a hello and pulls out a smoke "are you guys only three?"

"Used to be four, but Jason bailed out." Dylan says before finding his guitar.

Puck comes over and gives Kurt a scalding look.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt asks and breaths out the smoke.

Puck lays an arm around Quinn and looks over Kurt again, "So why are you here? Are you and Quinn like friends now?"

Even a deaf person could hear the jealousy in his voice and Kurt rolled his eyes, "dude, relax, I'm gay."

Kurt can see Puck relax a bit and Quinn roll her eyes, "you didn't answer my question." He says pretending that was what he really was wondering about.

"I invited him, Puck, relax." Quinn says and goes over to her bass, tuning it.

Puck looks at Kurt once more before going to the drums.

"Can you play?" Dylan asks with a little smirk still there as he moves over to the mic. He's the one singing?

Kurt nods, "Yeah some," and sits down on the couch, smoking.

"You should join, we need another one anyways," Dylan says and looks at Quinn and Puck to see if they agree.

"Let's just play a song and see what he thinks," Quinn says and they start playing.

They are actually pretty good. It reminds him of Nickelback of some sort – but better. Dylan is a great singer and everyone plays well. He didn't really expect this; he thought this would be some stupid teenagers thinking they had a talent but really sucked. Kurt can see that isn't the case.

They finish the song and all of them nod in approval.

"We're much better now," Puck says with a big smile.

"What do you think?" Quinn asks and everyone looks at Kurt.

Kurt nods, "It's actually pretty good."

They all smile at him, even Puck. Maybe he has forgotten all about what he thought a few minutes ago.

"So what can you play? And can you sing?" Quinn asks.

Kurt finishes his smoke, "I play guitar and no, I don't sing."

Quinn nods, "well, are you good? Like Dylan said, we need another member."

"Yeah I'm good enough. Give me the tabs and I'll learn it in no time. I have a guitar at home," Kurt shrugs.

Dylan smirks and gives him notes of two songs, "Can you be ready for tonight? Would be cool if you could play at the assembly at school."

"Shouldn't he practice a bit more than just a few hours? We don't even know how good he is," Puck says and walks to stand beside Quinn.

Kurt smirks and walks over to Dylan, "Well maybe I should show you then."

He moves a bit too close to Dylan, who seems to like it, and takes his guitar. Kurt starts to play a guitar solo he learned a few years ago and watches everyone watching him with big impressed eyes. Kurt grins, nailing his solo.

"So can I play with you guys tonight?" He looks at the sheets, "this looks easy enough."

"Be back in three hours, we need to go through them before we go to the school," Quinn says and Kurt nods, giving Dylan his guitar and walks out.

Kurt opens the car door when Dylan comes after him, "hey! Do you need any help? I could come with you."

Kurt grins, "I'll be fine." He winks and gets in the car.

Can't play too east to get, Kurt thinks as he drives home. God he is so desperate. Kurt smirks at that and can't wait to tease this guy. Kurt liked nothing more than guys begging for him.

Kurt had been playing for almost three hours now, and he almost knew it without looking. Kurt had never been interested in joining a band and not this one either. But it could be cool and Dylan was a hot peace of ass he needed to have at one point. So why not? Like Quinn had said and Kurt could see at the moment he got in this hellhole, is that it's not much to do here.

Kurt packs his guitar down and runs down the stairs as his father comes down. He has plans to just walk pass him, saying he is going out and walking out the door, but his father stops him.

"Where are you going with your guitar? Thought you didn't play anymore, or is that just the piano?"

Kurt sighs, "I'm in a band, so we are playing at this stupid thing at school, and I've never stopped playing guitar. Piano is not my thing."

"You're in a band? Since when?" Burt frowns, looking at his son.

"Since now, so I have to go," Kurt opens the door.

"Okay, well don't be too late and-"

Kurt just shuts the door, not wanting to hear what his father has to say.

Kurt drives to the house again, remembering that he doesn't know whose house it is, and parks at the same spot. He jumps out of the car and walks into the garage again, interrupting the others rehearsing.

"Can you play it?" Puck asks as soon as he sees Kurt.

"Of course I can play this, I'm good, remember?" Kurt rolls his eyes with a smirk and finds his guitar.

They practice for half an hour before they need to drive to the school. Kurt still thinks it's stupid that they have to play at this school, but Quinn says it might help them. Kurt can't really see why though. How can some annoying teenagers help them?

Puck and Quinn ride in her car while Kurt takes his own with Dylan. Kurt said he should take the ride with Quinn and Puck, but he really wanted to be in the same car as Kurt. This was really pathetic though. It couldn't be more obvious that Dylan likes Kurt, and of course Kurt was going to take advantage of that but that didn't mean it had to let him after a few hours. He could always play some and Kurt loved that. When the guy wasn't a challenge, it had to be some fun before he got what he wanted.

"So how long have you played guitar?" Dylan asks, looking at Kurt.

Kurt looks at the road as he shrugs, "Since I was a kid I guess."

Kurt's phone buzzes in his pocket, but ignores it.

Dylan nods and looks out of the car window. No one says anything, but Kurt doesn't care. It was good with some quietness.

"Do you have any plans after the concert?" Dylan asks, not looking at Kurt.

A smirk comes when Kurt looks at Dylan, "Nothing special, did you have something on your mind?" he teases.

"Yeah, just if you wanted to do something or go somewhere, nothing special. I don't know; I just don't feel like going home." He shrugs.

Kurt nods and parks the car; "I'll think about it," he winks and gets out of the car. Dylan comes out of the car too and both of them take out their guitars.

They walk in to the school and Quinn tells Kurt that they are going on after the glee club with her eyes rolling. Kurt sighs, glee club? Who even does that?

They put their instruments backstage and walk out to the theater, where many have already found a seat. They find a seat not too far away from the stage so they can quickly get ready. And of course Dylan has to sit beside Kurt. This was getting too ridiculous for Kurt; had this guy never been laid and was_ that _desperate?

Kurt shakes his head a bit and looks to the right to look at the other people here. First thing he notices are a bunch of guys with red jackets. The guy from this morning was sitting there. He looked bored as hell and he was looking around, not caring what his friends had to say. They catch each other's eyes again, but this time he doesn't look away and blushes like a virgin. He just looks at Kurt and of course he looks back. Shit, he is hot.

Kurt smirks at him and is about to wink when he looks away. Well this should be fun, Kurt thinks with a grin. The grin goes away though when the glee club starts singing.

Kurt rolls his eyes when he hears the song they are singing. They couldn't find anything better than One Direction? Not like Kurt was listing to them. He had just heard them on the radio once. Kurt sinks in his seat and tries to not listing to them sing, but it's not working that well.

When the song is finally over and Kurt is ready to get up and make some real music, a short brunette starts singing. Kurt sighs and sits back down in his chair, seeing Dylan smirk at him.

Kurt has never heard that song before, and he would be happy if that was still the case. This club sucked. They had the talent, but the songs… who the hell picks these songs?

When she was done, Kurt and the others hurry backstage and get their instruments. Puck sits down by the drums and the two others find their mics. Dylan stands in the middle and Kurt stands on his left side and Quinn on the other side. Kurt strums his guitar strings and gets ready. Quinn grins at Kurt with a 'let's kill this' look and Kurt winks back at her. Yes, let's kill this.

The curtains opens again and everyone in silence. Kurt want's to laugh at all the boring faces that are looking at them, but then Puck is starting to count down.

1, 2, 3, 4

And we start.

Kurt gets totally into it and plays it better than he did in the garage, nodding his head with the beat. When Dylan starts to sing the course, some of the audience starts clapping and cheering. Kurt grins at this and continues playing. This was a weird feeling, nothing he has felt before. It felt… good just playing music for people.

Kurt looks up and starts his guitar solo; his fingers running over the strings like they've been doing this for years and Kurt doesn't even have to look, his fingers simply comply.

He can see the boy in the red jacket looking at him and nodding his head a little with the beat too. It looks like he enjoys it, but don't want anyone to see it. Kurt looks away this time, since the song is over and a new one starts.

oooo

"Are you excited to hear me sing?" Rachel says after she had used the ten minutes it took from Blaine's to warm up for the concert.

Blaine had been listing to her voice nonstop since they got in the car and was starting to feel the need to strangle her than to hear her for another minute.

"Of course," Blaine says trying to sound excited.

She smiles and starts singing again. Blaine sighs and tries to focus on the road. Only one more block away and she has to go to the others and Blaine can get away from her for an hour.

Blaine isn't sure why this is starting to bother him _this _much now, she have always been like this. She always got super annoying around a solo or something important. They had stayed at Blaine's house after school and Rachel hadn't said a word to him since she had to save her voice. So they had watched two movies and not saying anything to each other. It was good when Rachel didn't say too much, but it was annoying when she didn't say anything. If she could just find a mix of both, not too much and not too little, it would be so much better.

Blaine parks the car and gets out, sighing in relief. Rachel jumps out of the car and runs over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Wish me luck; have to go get ready for my solo now. See you after," and then she's gone.

Blaine walks in and finds a seat. Not long after, most of the football team is sitting with Blaine. He isn't listing to them, just waiting for this thing to be over. Blaine looks around and his eyes catch the same guy that was in the hallway. Blaine looks back and he can see that stupid grin of his come in view. Blaine looks a few seconds more before he turns away. What was his deal? Why is he smirking at Blaine all the time? And wink? He didn't think Blaine was gay, right?

The glee club starts singing and Blaine tires to pay attention since he know Rachel will ask him about it later, but right now he couldn't.

Blaine looks at the guy again. He couldn't think Blaine was gay, no one could. Blaine is with Rachel, so no one would think that. And it wasn't like Blaine doubted himself. Maybe he didn't think Rachel was the most attractive girl, but he liked her. She could be fun to be with at times. And maybe he didn't feel that much when they kissed, but maybe that was just how it was to kiss. He has never kissed anyone else, so maybe Rachel just wasn't a very good kisser. But he wasn't gay.

Rachel starts her solo so Blaine decides to try to listen to it. Rachel would be mad at him for days if he said he didn't listen. And like all the other times, she killed it.

New Direction was finished and Blaine was glad he could finally go home again, but then suddenly the curtains opens again and there he is, standing on stage with three others. Still in the same clothes, still with his pink hair, still wearing the grin he had sent his way two times today, holding a guitar.

They start playing and they're amazing. Many in the audience seem to think so too and they start cheering and clapping. Blaine smiles and looks at his teammates. They don't seem to like it much though. Blaine slightly nods his head to the beat and looks at him playing the guitar.

He was good, like really good. He plays his solo and almost everyone cheers. Blaine looks at where Rachel and the other New Directions are sitting and sees she doesn't look happy at all. Some of the others are cheering with everyone else and that seems to make Rachel even more pissed.

Blaine isn't sure why he likes seeing Rachel this mad, but he does. And this music was a lot better than what they had just been singing.

They finish their two songs and bows. Quinn and Puck throw out some paper and everyone tries to catch one. Blaine looks around at them and notices one is lying beside his foot. He picks it up and looks at it. It wasn't anything special really, just written a time, date and place. It looks like they are playing at the only club that is for teenagers in this town next week.

Blaine looks up at the band again, and sees the new guy and the rest walk off stage. Maybe he should go next week, only because he likes the band, nothing else. Maybe some of the other guys want to come too. But they were really good, so why not go? He's sure he isn't the only one going. He looks around again and sees everyone reading the little note and talking about them.

Everyone starts walking out and Blaine follows his teammates, still holding the paper.

"What did you think of them Blaine?" Nathan asks when they get outside.

The others say a goodbye and walks to their cars, only leaving Nathan and Blaine alone.

Blaine nods, "I liked them." He looks at Nathan, "what did you think?"

Nathan nods too and smiles, "I liked them too. It doesn't look like the others seemed so happy about it though. Probably because they're afraid they will get more popular than us."

Blaine rolls his eyes slightly, "Yeah, well I doubt that will happen."

Nathan shrugs and looks down at the paper in Blaine's hand, "What's that? Is that what they were throwing out?"

Blaine looks down at the paper, "yeah, they are playing at the club next week. I was thinking of maybe going, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why don't we go? It's just a band, nothing dangerous."

Blaine thinks about it for a moment, "yeah why not? It'll be cool."

Nathan smiles, "okay, great! I should get going, but see you tomorrow."

Blaine nods and sees Rachel come running towards them, "see you later dude."

Nathan walks off and Rachel comes over smiling, "hey!"

Blaine smiles. "Hey, you seem happy, what's going on?"

Rachel shrugs, "I can't be happy with my boyfriend?"

"Of course," Blaine says trying to smile, but her mouth touches his before he can.

Usually she pulls back at this moment, but it didn't look like she was this time, she only deepens the kiss, and Blaine lets her.

Blaine feels someone watching, so he opens his eyes as Rachel sucks on his bottom lip slightly. The first thing Blaine sees is _him. _He is standing by the wall, smoking. He is staring at Blaine and grins slightly when their eyes meet. Blaine isn't sure why, but he just keeps looking while he is making out with Rachel. It did feel a bit wrong to do it, but he just couldn't stop. Why couldn't he look away though? It's just a stupid guy he didn't even know the name of.

The guy from the band Dylan, Blaine thinks his name is, comes over to the new guy. He is still looking at Blaine and from what Blaine can see; his eyes are getting darker by the minute. Dylan is standing really close, but it doesn't look like the guy minds it at all. He leans down to say something and suddenly the new guy thrown away his smoke and grabs Dylan, pushing him against the wall, to kisses him.

Feeling bad to even look this long, Blaine closes his eyes again and focuses on Rachel. But this just feels wrong now, so Blaine pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

Blaine frowns, "nothing! What's going on with you? You are so…" he can't find the right words, but Rachel smiles.

She presses her body against Blaine's and whispers against his mouth, "are you saying you don't like it?"

Okay this was getting weird; she never acted like this. And they hadn't even been dating for long, so she wasn't supposed to say stuff like this right?

"I didn't mean that," Blaine whispers back, but can't look Rachel in the eyes.

That was a lie; he did mean that. He didn't like this Rachel it was just too weird.

Rachel smiles and pulls away. "Come on, let's go."

She gets in Blaine's car. "Where are we going?" Blaine asks when he gets in too.

"Well you are home alone for a few days right? And I told my dads that I was sleeping over at Mercedes. So I can come with you."

Blaine looks at Rachel for a few seconds with big eyes. Did she mean…?

Blaine just nods and drives off.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope it was okay and that you want to continue reading. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming. I have a lot of homework right now and a new dog to look after, but I'm gonna do it as fast as I can. But tell me what you think of this! Something you liked/didn't like and something you would want to happen? Maybe your wish will come true ;)**

**And idk if people this it's sad that I have Finn in this story, but just so you know, I started writing this before Cory passed away. I love Finn's character, so I still want him in this story. I hope that's not going to be a problem.**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading this and a special thanks to gleeeeeful for being an amazing beta! And I love talking to people, so just PM or tweet me ( KlaineEternity) anytime you want :)**

**See you all soon then! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so happy many seem to like this and I hope you guys continue with it. And I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, but school is kinda crazy right now (last year of high school -_- ), but I hope you guys can be patient. I want to write it as good as I can, so it takes a little while to be pleased with it. And one more thing! Just a warning: this fic is rated M, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I hope you will though! Hope I didn't just scare you off. Okay I'm gonna let you read this now.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt walks out of the school to get a smoke when he sees _him_ with that girl. He smirks slightly and finds a smoke. He seriously screams gay; he can't even have a hot make out session with his girlfriend.

Kurt shakes his head and just keeps watching them. It was hot to look at, but it didn't seem he thought it was hot if you were observing him.

The guy looks up and their eyes meet again. Kurt just looks at him with a knowing smirk as he the boy looks back. It doesn't look like he was planning to looking away, and Kurt loves the idea that he can do that to him. And the thought of all the other things Kurt could make him do makes him hard.

Dylan comes out and stands beside Kurt, a little too close then what a normal person would do after knowing the person for just a day. Kurt doesn't look up though, just keeps looking at the guy, who is still looking back. Kurt gives him the bedroom eyes; that he knew would affect him, when Dylan leans down to whisper something with a fucking sexy voice.

"You know you looked fucking hot on stage right?"

Kurt smirks and throws away his smoke, giving Dylan the 'oh really?' look before grabbing his jacket to kiss him. This was nothing like a sweet kiss or anything like that guy trying to make out with his girlfriend was like. It was want. It was hot.

Dylan presses Kurt against the wall and grinds slightly against Kurt's leg, moaning in Kurt's mouth.

"Fags!" someone yells and Kurt pulls away quickly. He pulls Dylan away and looks around. He can only see two guys in letterman jackets walk past them and Kurt walks over to them.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Kurt asks angrily and glares at the one guy grinning. He's taller than Kurt and slightly bigger, but Kurt knew he could take him down.

Kurt grabs his jacket and pushes him against the closest car, "I asked you a question!"

The football player tries to get away from Kurt, but he holds him there.

"Get the fuck off me, fag!" he spits and Kurt does the first thing he can think of.

He throws a punch as hard as he can and hits him on the cheek. The football player falls down on the ground and with that Kurt turns around and grabs Dylan's jacket to get him to follow him.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan asks as they get in Kurt's car.

"What? You expect me to just let them call us that? Maybe you don't care what they say, but I do and I'm not just gonna let them do what they want. He deserved it."

Dylan just looks at Kurt before Kurt starts the car.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asks his smirk back on.

Dylan looks confused, "Home?"

Kurt nods, "Would we be alone?"

Dylan shakes his head, "No…"

Kurt smirks, "Okay I get that it can be hot fucking with people in the house that can hear you screaming my name, but are you sure you want your parents to hear us?"

Dylan rolls his eyes with smirks, "Fine, not my house then."

Kurt nods. Fuck, why did his dad have to be home now?

Kurt turns to the left, the opposite way from his house. They drive for a while before Kurt finds a good enough spot to park the car. It doesn't look like there is much traffic here and there isn't any houses around, so this will do.

Dylan lifts an eyebrow. "Here? Seriously?"

Kurt smirks and moves over to Dylan's lap, "What? You never fucked in a car before?"

Dylan smirks and tilts his head back when Kurt starts kissing down his neck, "Of-of course I have… fuck…"

Dylan rolls the seat down so he lying down and Kurt starts rocking his hips down against Dylan's hips. Dylan moans and takes off Kurt's jacket, his own jacket following shorty after along with his t-shirt. Kurt run his fingers down Dylan's chest, still rocks his hips against Dylan's.

Dylan throws Kurt's t-shirt off too and starts unbuttoning his pants. Kurt stops and helps Dylan with his pants and with some struggle, gets them off.

Kurt looks over Dylan and can feel his cock twist, "Fuck so hot."

Dylan bits his lips and looks at Kurt take off his pants. "Do you have a condom?" he asks and starts playing with himself.

Kurt nods and gets his tight pants of. When they are off he straddles Dylan again and pulls away Dylan's hand. Dylan groans slightly at the loss, but when Kurt starts rubbing their cocks together he moans out loud.

"Fuck, Kurt!"

Kurt smirks and moves down till he is on his knees. Kurt looks into Dylan's eyes and starts sucking on the tip of his cock.

Dylan moans loud again and throws his head back. Kurt relaxes his mouth and sinks longer down, sucking hard.

Dylan starts thrusting up and Kurt lets him, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Dylan moans again and starts thrusting harder and it looks like he is getting close, so Kurt pulls away.

"What the fuck? Please, I'm so close."

Kurt lies on top of Dylan and whispers in his ear, "Don't you want me to fuck you? Are we done now?"

Kurt sucks on his earlobe as Dylan shakes his head. "No, please just fuck me already."

Kurt sucks a mark on Dylan's neck before he moves to his bag in the backseat to get a condom and some lube.

"Prepare yourself" Kurt whispers to Dylan and he moans and starts to finger himself after he gets some lube on them.

Kurt looks at him while he waits and his cock gets harder by the second. When Dylan adds one more finger so he has three, Kurt puts the condom on and some lube.

"Now, please just fuck me," Dylan moans and pulls out his fingers.

Kurt places himself by the entrance and spreads Dylan's legs further apart. And with no hesitation, Kurt moves in, biting his lips at the tightness.

Dylan throws his head back and groans for more. Not even bothering to ask if he can move or go harder, not really caring if it hurts a little for him, he starts fucking into Dylan.

Dylan gasps in surprise and closes his eyes, "Shit Kurt, I-I…"

Kurt grabs Dylan's hips and thrust as hard as he can in and out of him, moaning loud at the feeling. Kurt moves a little to try find the spot he know will drive Dylan insane, and when he thrusts hard in again, Dylan shouts out in pleasure.

Kurt smirks and starts thrusting faster and deeper, hitting the same spot every time.

"Kurt more! Fuck just…" he moans out, thrusting down with Kurt's hips.

The car is moving with Kurt's thrust and the windows are foggy. And with a moan Kurt ponds his hips into Dylan's, hitting the spot again and again, making Dylan shout again.

A few more thrusts and Dylan moans loudly as he comes all over his own stomach. Kurt moans and thrust in hard one last time before he comes inside the condom.

They both catch their breath before Kurt pulls out and sits back in his seat.

"Don't you even dare get and cum on my seats," Kurt says, breathlessly and throws some paper to Dylan before he takes off the condom.

Dylan cleans up and finds his clothes thrown around in the car, giving Kurt his clothes. They both get dressed and Kurt starts driving back towards the school. Dylan had said it only took a few minutes to walk from the school, so he could just get off there.

Kurt parks the car at the parking lot and stops the car.

"Well… this was fun," Dylan says with a grin and unbuckle his seatbelt, "We should do this again."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "See you tomorrow."

And with that Dylan gets out and closes the door. Kurt starts the car again and drives home.

oooo

Blaine had been trying to breathe all the way to his house. It didn't take long for them to get there, but he wish it took a lot longer. What the hell is he going to do now?

He couldn't just say he wasn't ready. What if Rachel told someone that and Blaine knows very well how fast gossip goes around at the school. And he couldn't let his teammates know he isn't ready, they would think he was crazy. And that couldn't happen. So he just has to do it right? How bad can it be? It's not that big of a deal right?

Blaine parks the car with a sigh and gets out, Rachel getting out and walking up to the door. Blaine swallows hard one more time before digging up his keys from his pocket and walks over to the door.

He unlocks the door and Rachel goes in, taking off her jacket.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asks, stalling the time.

Rachel shakes her head and looks at Blaine taking off his jacket and shoes.

"I need some water…" Blaine mumbles and walks fast to the kitchen.

Rachel follows and raps her arms around his waist as Blaine drinks the water.

"Let's go upstairs." Rachel whispers and takes his hand.

Where did this come from? Rachel never said or acted like she was ready for this. Blaine thought he had to ask her after a few years. Why were they in a hurry?

They get up to Blaine's bedroom and he turns around. She looks into Blaine's eyes for a while and it looks like she is searching for something. Blaine gets uneasy about that look so he looks down, her lips coming to view this time.

Rachel moves closer and kisses Blaine softly, not like how she had outside of the school. This was different and it felt like Rachel wasn't sure what she was doing. Well, neither did he! But Rachel deepens the kiss and starts going backwards toward the bed, holding around his waist to pull him with her.

Blaine wants to stop her, he really does, but there was still a little voice in his head reminding him of the consequences. And he couldn't risk anything because he wasn't ready, which is just stupid.

It doesn't mean anything.

Blaine lays on top of Rachel and they kiss for a while. Blaine could only tell himself that this wasn't a big deal and that he was ready. He was probably just nervous. He always thought he didn't want something when he was nervous, but after he did it, he always found he actually wanted it. And this was happening now.

He's ready.

Rachel starts to lift up Blaine's t-shirt and running her soft, small hands over his back. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it did, but it still didn't feel right. Probably since there was a little voice inside his head saying they should wait. Why did they have to rush this?

Rachel runs one of her hands down Blaine's arm and takes his wrist. She guides his hand up over her body from where it had been beside their bodies on the bed. They are still kissing, but the second Blaine feels his hand rest on one of Rachel's breasts, Blaine stops his movements and opens his eyes. Rachel just moves her lips to his neck and probably thinks Blaine was just getting what he wanted and was surprised he was finally getting it. Well he was surprised, that was for sure, but he doesn't know if he is enjoying this right now. He has never thought about touching Rachel this way; he's a gentleman.

This is just nerves, Blaine keeps telling himself and decides to just forget about everything and just do it.

He's ready.

Blaine kisses Rachel when she finishes kissing his neck and she squeals a little in surprise, but quickly kisses Blaine back. Blaine deepens the kiss, his hands resting on the bed again. He has never kissed like this. He isn't sure why, but it just never felt right to do it. But now it's okay right?

Blaine rocks his hips down slightly, not sure how to do this. But it feels good, so Blaine does it again, moaning slightly.

Rachel takes Blaine's wrist again and places his hand on her breast again, clearly wanting him to touch her.

"Blaine… Touch me…" she breathes out.

Blaine swallows hard and looks down at Rachel. Her eyes are closed, breathing heavily and biting her lip. He looks down at his hand just resting on top of her breast. It wasn't like he thought it would be. Everyone was always talking about either touching someone breasts or wanting to touch them. What was the big deal?

Blaine lets his hand move away from her breast and runs it down her body; along her small waist and around her hip till he comes down to her thin, smooth legs.

And then it happens. He isn't sure why, but it happened and Blaine couldn't feel more awful. He isn't hard anymore. That never happens to him, at least not when he's alone…

He isn't ready.

With big eyes he pushes away from Rachel and off the bed. Rachel quickly gets up and looks at Blaine with worried, confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks and gets on the edge of the bed.

Blaine breathes heavily, not sure what to say. He couldn't exactly say she didn't turn him on. Okay no she did, he was just nervous, that's all. Rachel is very attractive.

"Blaine? Please sit down," she says and moves on the bed to give Blaine more room.

He swallows and moves slowly to sit down, realizing he doesn't have a shirt on. He sits down and Rachel moves closer to him.

"You don't look okay…" she says and takes Blaine's hands in hers.

Blaine looks down at their hands, "Rachel why do you want to do this now?" he finally asks.

Rachel looks down too and Blaine can feel her hands getting warmer. "Because," she shrugs.

Blaine frowns a little and looks at her. "Just because? Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

Stop, you sound like a touchy little girl, Blaine says to himself and shakes his head.

"Of course it does!" she assures Blaine, "but we are together…"

"Yeah we are. But Rachel, you don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

Blaine wasn't just trying to talk Rachel out of this; he was also telling Rachel that he didn't want to push her to anything.

Rachel looks into Blaine's eyes and cups his cheek with her hand, "I know, but I want to."

Fuck. He really isn't ready for this.

"Y-you sure?" Blaine asks, his heart starting to beat faster.

Rachel nods and Blaine clearly has another face then a happy one since Rachel suddenly looks like a lost puppy.

"Don't you want to?"

Oh god, what is he going to say now.

Blaine looks down and that seems to be a good enough answer for Rachel.

She pulls her hands away and looks at Blaine with a hurt look, "You don't want me…?"

It looks like she is about to cry so Blaine quickly says, "Of course I do! I just… I don't want us to hurry into this… What if this actually isn't what you want right now… and you can't take it back."

Rachel thinks about it and Blaine gets more hopeful by the minute.

"You're right, we shouldn't rush into this. We should wait."

Blaine lets out a breath he's been holding in and smiles at Rachel, "It's okay, take your time."

And hopefully that will be a while.

oooo

Kurt drives to school the next day, already knowing this day will suck. Yesterday's concert was actually really cool though. It was a great feeling to play for people, even the students at this hellhole. He isn't sure why he likes this as much as he does, but who cares about that? He just does.

Quinn had texted him last night after he got home that they all need to meet at Dylan's house after school, where they had practiced yesterday, for a little meeting.

After he parks his car, Kurt lights a cigarette and leans against the car and looking around, his sunglasses resting on his nose.

Kurt notices that hot football player that was clearly gay is getting out of his car and looking over at Kurt.

Kurt inhales the smoke, looking back at the boy, and after blowing it out again he licks his lips and walks over to the staring boy.

The dark haired boy notices Kurt getting closer and he quickly looks around to see if anyone is looking.

Kurt steps in front of the guy, a little closer than what normal people would do, "I'm Kurt."

The hazel eyed boy clearly swallows hard before saying, with a slightly shaky voice, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt nods and moves even closer, close enough to feel Blaine's breath hitting his face, "I saw you yesterday at the concert, you seemed to like it," Kurt says with a low, sexy voice.

Blaine nods, licking his lips slightly, "Y-yeah it was good"

Kurt hums, "I'm glad you liked it babe. And I could always have a little private concert just for you."

Blaine's eyes grow at Kurt's words and he pushes Kurt away, "I need to get to class."

Blaine quickly walks into the school, not looking back at Kurt. After mumbling "such a virgin" to himself with a grin, Kurt walks in too.

Xx

When school is finally over and Kurt can't wait to get out of there, he hears something in the locker room. He stops and opens the door for some reason to hear what it is. Someone's singing and damn, that's a good voice.

Kurt walks in and hears the showers on. After looking around, not seeing anyone, he looks towards the showers and quickly a grin forms on his face. He spots a dark curly head singing into his hand.

It was time for some more fun.

He walks closer. Blaine still doesn't notice his presence; obliviously singing into his hand and moving around under the water.

Kurt takes off his shirt and walks to the shower so he is standing behind Blaine.

Shit, that ass.

Just the sight is making him hard. He walks closer, carefully, so Blaine doesn't hear him.

He isn't sure what he's doing, but he just wanted have some fun and Blaine needs to figure out he is gay at some point. The sooner he does, the sooner Kurt can fuck that perfect ass in front of him.

Shit, he needs that ass.

When Kurt is close enough to feel the water hitting his chest, he whispers in Blaine's ear, "Hey baby," and runs his hands down to his cock.

Blaine yells out and jumps around to see who it is. His eyes are huge and he instantly pushes Kurt away.

Kurt just chuckles as Blaine yells, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt moves closer again and looks over Blaine's body, licking his dry lips. Blaine notices this and tries to cover himself while trying to push Kurt away.

"Thought I could help you in here," Kurt winks and presses Blaine against the wall and runs his hands down his body.

Blaine shivers, "D-don't touch me" Blaine says, biting his lips and trying to push Kurt away.

"You seem to like it baby," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear and licks it.

Blaine pushes Kurt away again, much harder and his back hits the wall that separates the showers. That will definitely leave a mark.

"I said, don't touch me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine gets out quickly and finds his clothes. After getting them on as fast as he can, he runs out of the room.

Kurt turns off the water and looks down at himself. Shit, he should have taken off his pants before getting in the shower. With a sigh, he gets out of the shower too. After putting on his shirt, he walks out of the locker room.

His pants aren't that wet so Kurt decides to just drive to Dylan's house to meet the others. He isn't sure why they need this meeting, but it sounded important, so why the hell not?

Thoughts go back to the locker room while Kurt is driving and he can't help but lick his dry lips. Shit that guy is fucking hot. No one screams more virgin more than him and that's just what Kurt likes.

Well, he knows what... or who... he'll be thinking of while he is lying in bed later that night…

All the thoughts make his cock twist in his tight black jeans and they get extremely uncomfortable. He bites his lips, wanting more than anything to just stop the car and fix his problem, but he continues to drive the last 2 minutes to Dylan's house.

There's only one car there already and after parking his car beside the other, Kurt jumps out of the car.

When he walks into the garage and sees Dylan standing in the middle with his guitar in his hands. He looks up when he hears something and smiles.

"Hey, what's up?"

Kurt looks around, "where's Quinn and Puck?"

"Oh they are late…" Dylan rolls his eyes like this is something that happens a lot, "Quinn said they would be here soon."

Kurt nods and looks over Dylan, still feeling his cock aching to be touched, "Perfect"

He walks over to Dylan who is frowning. Kurt removes Dylan's guitar and can see the other boys eyes is getting darker. After putting the guitar away, Kurt pushes Dylan against the wall and kisses him hard on the mouth.

Dylan groans and kisses him back, sucking hard on his lip.

"Fuck I'm so hot right now," Kurt moans and rocks his hips against Dylan.

"Fuck, Kurt…" Dylan moans, thrusting back against Kurt.

"Suck me… fuck," Kurt groans, already pulling his jeans down.

Dylan pushes Kurt against the wall this time and gets down on his knees. He pulls Kurt's jeans and underwear all the way down and Kurt gasps when his cock finally gets free. He looks down to see what is taking so long for Dylan to just start sucking him, and can see Dylan looking up at him with lust blown eyes.

"Already so hot for me baby…." Dylan moans and starts to lick Kurt's thighs and the tip of Kurt's leaking cock.

Kurt thrusts forward, trying to get more friction. But there is only his tongue teasing him.

"Just suck me already, we don't have much ti-" Kurt stops as Dylan take as much of his cock as he can and Kurt moans out loud, his eyes rolling back.

His hand grabs a table beside him so he won't fall down as Dylan sucks harder. When Dylan starts bobbing his head, his tongue running on the underside of his thick cock, Kurt can't help but to thrust back.

He gasps when he feels his cock hit the back of Dylan's throat and he grabs Dylan's hair to make him move faster. Dylan relaxes his mouth and just let's Kurt fuck his mouth. Kurt is holding Dylan's head hard and thrusting his hips forward as fast and hard as he can. Dylan gets tears in his eyes, but Kurt doesn't care, this feels too fucking amazing.

"Ahh fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Kurt moans, "I'm so fucking close."

Kurt closes his eyes, mouth wide open, and his hips forcefully thrusting into Dylan's mouth as thoughts come back to his head.

Blaine.

Fuck, that body… Slim waist and muscular arms… and that ass ready for his cock.

Kurt moans again.

Fuck, he needs to fuck that ass so badly. The way he would scream his name as Kurt is fucking him senseless in the shower. The thoughts alone make Kurt's legs shake and with a moan, he comes hard in Dylan's mouth.

Dylan pulls away and gets up again.

After a few seconds of trying to steady his breath and coming over the bliss, Kurt pulls up his underwear and jeans again and smirks at Dylan, "Thanks for that sexy"

"So that's it? I was just doing you a favor?" Dylan asks, looking a little hurt.

Kurt raises and eyes brow and lights a cigarette, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Us. Like… you don't care about last night? Or today?"

Kurt is still frowning at Dylan. What the fuck is he talking about?

"What are we?" Dylan asks.

Kurt chuckles and shrugs, "We are two guys in a band having some fun, what else?"

Dylan nods, looking down, "Yeah of course…"

Kurt smirks, "What? After last night you thought we would be a couple? You thought we were gonna be boyfriends? Get married and have kids, and live happily ever after? That's just shit, I don't do that."

Dylan looks at Kurt and scoffs, "Of course not, just forget it man."

Quinn and Puck get in not long after, making up a lame excuse why they are late, when Kurt knows exactly what they've been up to.

"So last night was pretty awesome, "Quinn says and smiles, sitting down on a chair.

Dylan sits down too with a little nod and Kurt leans against the wall, folding his arms and listing to Quinn.

"And we are playing at Brain's next week. And after last night, it looks like there are gonna be a lot of people there," Quinn continues, finding a smoke.

"So we totally need new awesome songs and a name," Puck says before Quinn can say anything more.

Kurt comes closer and sits down on another chair, "We need a name?"

All the others nod at him.

"If we get famous, we need a dope name," Puck says, smirking.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow. "Famous?" Kurt chuckles a little, not thinking they are serious.

"Of course! What, you think this was just a thing we do for fun?" Dylan asks a little bitterness in his tone.

Kurt rolls his eyes slightly, but puts his hands in the air for surrender, "Okay so what's the name?"

Everyone is quiet, looking at each other.

Quinn sighs, throwing her smoke on the ground. "What kind of name do we want? Something funny? Scary? Cool?"

"What about Falling Guitars?" Puck says with an exciting smile.

Kurt makes a 'are you fucking stupid?' look and Dylan laughs. Quinn sighs again and Puck's smile drops.

"Fine not the best… what about…" Puck thinks and Kurt already knows it's gonna suck, "Teen Demons!"

And there we go, just like he thought.

"Okay well demons could be cool," Dylan says, "just not the teen thing."

Kurt thinks, "What about… Reckless Demons or Demons of the Neighborhood or something like that?" Kurt just says the first thing he comes up with, but he didn't expect it to be anything good.

"Demons of the Neighborhood! Dude, that rocks!" Puck says and bump fist with Kurt.

Quinn smirks, "That is actually cool… not bad, Hummel."

Kurt smirks with a shrug, not making a big deal about it.

They start planning stuff. Puck had a good friend that was really good at making posters, so he was going to ask him if he could make something for them. They talked about what kind of songs they are going to play. They decided to make their own music, but would maybe start with a few covers.

"So are you busy later dude?" Puck asks Kurt after they had talked for an hour or so.

Kurt looks up from his phone, "Don't think so, why?"

"We're going to a party later. It'll be a big party and most people are gonna be there. Peter from the football team usually has this party when school starts again."

Kurt thinks for a second before agreeing to come with them. If he was lucky, Blaine would be there. He smirks at the idea, already looking forward to this party.

oooo

Blaine walks with Rachel, hand in hand, up to the big white house. Music was playing load and he could hear people all around the house. Some people were in the pool, others making out, and others doing body shots or just drinking.

Blaine didn't really like parties. Yes he liked to drink, but it was still a little too much for him. And he never got drunk, just a little tipsy. You never knew what could happen if he got too drunk.

They get inside and Rachel lets go of his hand to hug her other friend from the Cheerios. Blaine awkwardly stands on the side looking at his girlfriend talking with others.

He decides to get a drink and after trying to tell Rachel two times where he was going, he just walks over to get something.

Xx

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he knew he had been drinking for a while. And he was getting more than tipsy.

His friends from the football team are talking and laughing beside him. Blaine just smiles at them, pretending to listen.

He excuses himself and walks over to the bathroom. He closes the door and looks at himself in the mirror. Everything is a little blurry, but he can see his hair a little messy. He laughs at himself for some reason and takes off his football jacket.

The door suddenly opens and a guy walks in, bumping into Blaine. The guy looks at him and suddenly a smirk he has seen a few times comes in view.

"Well hello there, I've been looking for you," Kurt says and closes the door behind him.

Blaine tries to focus on Kurt. "Why?" he says without thinking.

A finger runs down Blaine's arm and he can feel chills creep up his back. Blaine swallows and looks into Kurt's blue eyes.

"I think you know why baby," he whispers in Blaine's ear and Kurt's lips touch his neck.

For some reason Blaine gasps slightly, not even realizing what's happening. Hands grab his hips and a tongue is running up his neck and around his ear.

What's happening? Blaine tries to think straight but for some reason he can't. He feels even hotter and a weird feeling settles in his stomach.

Hands push him against the bathroom door and suddenly one of the hands suddenly is down his pants.

Blaine gasps again and moans softly.

"This is what you want baby," a voice whispers and sucks on Blaine's neck.

This is Kurt.

Blaine opens his eyes quickly and pushes Kurt away, ignoring the lost feeling of where Kurt's hand had just been.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asks with big, confusing eyes.

Kurt smirks and moves closer to Blaine again.

"I'm giving you what you want baby. You can't ignore the amazing feeling of my hands on you."

Blaine looks at Kurt, "I'm not gay, and I have a girlfriend."

"Are you sure about that? This wasn't better than what the little troll can do? I bet I can make you scream more than she could ever do. I could make you feel so much better, right baby?"

Kurt runs his hands down Blaine's body.

"Stop…" Blaine mumbles, "I don't want this."

Kurt moves closer, "You are so hard for me right now, baby, you can't deny it; I can feel it."

He rocks his hips against Blaine's and Blaine realizes just how hard he is and how hard Kurt is.

Blaine bites his lip so he doesn't moan, but a whiny sound escape his mouth.

No, he's with Rachel. He likes her. He's just drunk so he doesn't know what he's doing right now. Anyone would get a little hard when someone touches them, that's normal. Doesn't mean he likes the one doing it.

Blaine pushes Kurt away again, "No, you're wrong."

Blaine turns around to open the door when Kurt says suggestively, "See you in your dreams baby."

He opens the door and quickly gets out of the bathroom, pretending not to hear what the skank just said.

oooo

Blaine walks out the door and Kurt walks out after a few seconds. He wasn't done with Blaine, but he wasn't going to out him. That's not his thing. He is just going to make Blaine realize who he really is.

"There you are!" Dylan says and smiles, "Want to get out of here?"

Wasn't he mad at Kurt for some reason? Kurt rolls his eyes and looks around to see where Blaine is. He is sitting on a couch, drinking and looking around at the other people dancing and drinking. He looks over at Kurt a few times.

Kurt gives his attention to Dylan again, "Why do you want to do that? We just got here and we haven't danced yet…" Kurt runs a finger down Dylan's chest with a smirk.

Dylan smirks back and pulls Kurt with him to where some others are dancing. Kurt glazes a look at Blaine and can see is he keeping an eye on him and Dylan.

Perfect.

A new song comes on and they start dancing together, closely. Kurt runs his hands over Dylan's chest and turns around so he can rub his ass against Dylan's crotch. He can hear Dylan moan and the hands resting on Kurt's hips hold him tighter.

Kurt looks at Blaine while dancing with Dylan. He isn't sure if Blaine knows it, but Blaine is staring right at him. He watches as Blaine observes how Kurt's body is moving and Kurt can't help to put on a little extra show. He moves slower, more suggestively, looking straight at Blaine who is still following his moves. Blaine licks his lips and looks up at Kurt. They maintain eye contact as Dylan starts sucking on Kurt's neck.

Dylan turns Kurt around so the connection breaks and kisses him hard and sloppily on the mouth. Kurt lets Dylan kiss him for a few seconds before turning around again. He wanted to look at Blaine. He wanted to see his reaction. He does the same movements and he can hear Dylan moan.

"Kurt… I can't…" Dylan stops Kurt and pulls him away from the other bodies dancing together.

Kurt looks at Blaine again and winks at him before Dylan pulls Kurt up stairs with him.

Xx

"Oh fuck…" Kurt groans as he wakes up.

He opens his eyes and looks around. This wasn't his room. He thinks for a second before he remember he had been at a party last night. Wait its morning. That would mean he didn't get home last night. Shit, his dad would kill him.

He gets out of whoever's bed it was and realizes he's naked. He looks at the bed again and sees Dylan sleeping there. He shakes his shoulder so he wakes up.

"You need to drive me home," Kurt says and finds his clothes.

Dylan sighs and gets up too. They don't say much as they get dressed. They walk down and after walking past a few sleeping bodies on the floor, they get out to the car.

Dylan had insisted on driving Kurt to the party and since Kurt didn't want to argue, he agreed.

It doesn't take long before they are at Kurt's house and after mumbling a goodbye, Kurt gets out. He's almost at the door when he hears a car door open and close.

He turns around and sees Dylan limping towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asks. "You don't have to follow me to the door. And you walk like shit."

"Well whose fault is that?" Dylan says and looks behind Kurt.

It looks like he is looking at something behind him but he doesn't care, "if I remember correctly you didn't complain last night"

A chough is heard behind Kurt and he quickly turns around.

Shit.

"Get inside now!" Burt says with a mad voice.

"See you later," Dylan mumbles and gets into his car again.

He drives off as Kurt walks inside. He starts towards the stairs, but his dad pulls him towards the living room.

"Sit," he orders and Kurt does as he was told.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling all night!"

"Relax, I was at a party."

"Relax? My son has been out all night, drinking and having sex! You do not tell me to relax. Do you even know that guy?" Burt looks at him with a disappointing look.

"It's not a big deal dad! Yes, I was out having some fun, what's so bad about that? And mind your own fucking business."

"Don't talk to me like that! I've had enough Kurt. This thing you're doing; the drinking, sex, being in a band, tattoos, it's not you. Why are you acting like this?"

"You don't know who I am! This is who I am so just accept that. I can do whatever I want!" Kurt stands up with an angry look.

"Kurt, I'm trying to help. I'm sick of this act and I'm sick of your rudeness."

"Whatever" Kurt says and walks towards the door.

"Kurt, get back here! We aren't do-"

Kurt shuts the door behind him as hard as he can and walks away.

**Again thanks for all the responds; I really, really hope everyone tells me what they think. I love me some reviews ;) I get nervous that no one likes it and that I'm wasting my time writing this. Thanks again for reading and I'm going to try update soon! Don't have too high expectations. **

**Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Happy new year! Hope everyone have had a great holiday :) And I hope everyone will like this new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Hands run down my chest and I can feel myself shiver at the feeling. My eyes are closed so I can't see anything. But I don't care, I can feel everything. A moan escapes my lips as I can feel a tongue running up my neck and around my ear._

_"You know you want this," someone whispers in my ear and I recognize the voice. "I told you I would see you again in your dreams."_

_I just make a groaning sound and move my hips up against his leg, loving the feeling of it._

_"Say it," the voice says._

_I gasp when his hand starts touching my cock. I have never been so hard and I just want it all. I want to feel everything._

_"Y-yes," I gasp out._

_"I knew it baby," breath whispers against my face and soft lips kiss mine. "And don't forget it."_

_I open my eyes and look into blue eyes._

_"You want me," he says and moves down my body with a sexy smile, "You know you want me, baby."_

* * *

Blaine sits up quickly in his bed with a gasp. He breathes heavily and tries not to think about what was just been dreaming about. But the second he looks down and sees a big tent between his legs, thoughts come back.

What is he going to do with this? Blaine thinks and looks around his room to think of something. He couldn't hear anyone… this was the only way to get it away…

Blaine sighs and lies down on the bed again. He looks up at the ceiling for a moment and after making sure he couldn't hear anyone and that no one was in his room, he moves his hand down.

He sighs at the feeling, but stops when he can't think of anything to think about while doing this. Did he have to think of anything? It just felt too weird to think about someone while doing this.

He tries to think about Rachel, but as much as he hates to admit it, it doesn't work. He just gets turned off for some reason. After a few minutes he does something he had promised himself not to do. He thinks of him. It was what had gotten him in this situation. Blaine didn't think it was Kurt, specifically, that have gotten him hard, but more the feeling in the dream that have done this. But for some reason he had to try.

Blaine remembers the dream. He remembers last night. He remembers the touch and feeling of his hands.

He hates that he is doing this, but just the thought of Kurt sucking him off makes him feel warmer and that feeling in his stomach comes back.

Blaine bites his lips so he doesn't moan, in case someone was home. A strangled sound comes out though and he quickens his movement.

"You know you want this," the voice whispers in his head."Say it."

Blaine moans. He could see everything so clearly. He still remembers the feeling of Kurt's hands, in the shower… in the bathroom last night…

He comes in his hand and without realizing, he says Kurt's name as he does.

He didn't just do this. He didn't. And if he had done it, it wasn't because of Kurt that he came. It was his thoughts. It had nothing to do with Kurt. Nothing.

After telling himself this many times, he knew he was right. It was true. He wasn't attracted to Kurt. He isn't gay and he knows that. He had just thought about something he liked, it had nothing to do with Kurt. It just happened that Kurt had touched him places others haven't, so that was how he knew how good it felt. It wasn't Kurt, it was the feeling. If Rachel had done the same, it would feel the same. He knows it. It's not Kurt.

Blaine sighs and gets ready for school. It was stupid to have a party on a school night. Everyone is hungover and no one manages to pay any attention in class. Half the school has to go to the bathroom in the middle of class since they have to throw up. Some teachers are nice and give them a free period, but some say it's our fault and just have to suck it up, which is true. No one forces them to go out drinking.

The sun is extremely bright and Blaine can't help but groan as he walks out the door. He quickly gets in the car and drives to school, thinking how happy he is that there isn't any football practice today.

Blaine can't help but laugh a little as he parks his car on the parking lot outside the school; all the seniors were walking around like zombies.

Blaine gets out of the car and walks over to some of his teammates. Some mumble a 'hey', but most of them just nod. He nods back and walks into school.

Blaine walks over to the classroom he has class in and can see Rachel already sitting there. He smiles a little at her and she does the same. Blaine sits down beside her and is expecting a kiss on the cheek, but nothing happens.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Are you okay?" she says quickly, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine frowns, but can't ask any further since the teacher announce the class is starting.

What was her deal? Why is she acing like this? Blaine can think of a reason. He kind of cheated on her last night. It wasn't his fault, but having someone else kissing and touching you is cheating, right? But it wasn't his fault, so he didn't have to say anything. He didn't want anything to do with Kurt. He wanted to be with Rachel.

English is about to start and Blaine notices Kurt isn't here. He's usually in this class and French. They're the only classes they have together except gym, but Blaine doesn't think will ever show up for that class. Blaine told himself he didn't care if Kurt was at school or not, but he couldn't help but think his absence had to do with Blaine. What if he got mad last night? Had he done something wrong?

Blaine shakes his head, he doesn't care. It didn't matter if he had made Kurt mad, he deserved it.

The class was halfway done when Kurt walks in. The teacher looks at him as he finds a seat in the back and attempts to tell Kurt to get to class on time. Kurt gives her a thumbs up before mumbling something as he sits down.

Blaine hadn't noticed himself staring before Kurt looks back toward him. Kurt licks his lips and the memories about his dream come back. Blaine can feel himself blush as he quickly looks away.

Class is finally over and everyone, including Rachel, quickly gets their stuff and walks out. Blaine takes a little longer than the others to collect his things, but is ready to walk out as the teacher walks out.

But an arm pulls him back so he can't walk out and he sees a foot closing the door in front of him. He turns around and isn't even surprised to see who it is.

"What do you want?" Blaine asks, feeling confident.

He wasn't letting anyone mess around with him.

"So… how did you sleep?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

Blaine tries not to think about what he had dreamt, but it was like Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kurt moves a little closer, "did you dream of anything nice, baby?" Kurt whispers and Blaine closes his eyes.

"Can you please stop?" Blaine manages to get out.

"Are you sure you want that?" Kurt asks and runs a finger down Blaine's chest, "I can give you anything you want, baby, and you know you want it."

Blaine breathes heavily and opens his eyes. He is surprised to find Kurt standing so close, their noses is almost touching. Blaine keeps quiet, not sure what to say.

He didn't want this right? He can't want this. He is with Rachel and Blaine knows he likes her. Right?

"I…" Blaine starts, but doesn't know what more to say.

"Have your girlfriend ever touched you, baby? Can she make you feel as god as I can?"

Blaine is about to push Kurt away. He can't do this. This is wrong and he didn't even like guys! But Kurt presses his lips against Blaine's neck and Blaine can't help but tilt his head back against the door.

Why couldn't he make Kurt stop? He didn't want this. He's with Rachel.

Kurt brings his hands to Blaine's hips and pushes him hard against the door, lips sucking on his neck. Blaine gasps and closes his eyes, running his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt's lips are smooth and gentle, but still so rough against his neck. His hands are holding Blaine's hips in a hard grip, but he can't help but loving the feeling of maybe getting bruises there tomorrow. Kurt's hair is soft as he runs his fingers through it.

Kurt starts rubbing his hand against Blaine's cock, only his pants between them. Blaine throw is head back and moans out loud. This was way better than it should be.

"You like that, baby?" Kurt whispers, "I bet I can make you scream my name as I fuck that beautiful ass of yours," he continues and squeezes Blaine's ass hard.

Blaine groans, but when he realize what Kurt had said, he pushes Kurt away. Of course he knew Kurt only wanted one thing and he knew he didn't want anything like that from a guy. It was just like in the dream; he loved the feeling, but not the one doing it.

"What don't you understand about not touching me?" Blaine asks with an angry voice, ignoring his uncomfortably tight pants.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Baby, you were just begging for me," he comes closer again, "I know it's hard, but you know you want me just as much I do."

Blaine frowns, "you're wrong, I don't want you. I have a girlfriend"

"Beard," Kurt says simply.

"It's not! So shut up and stay the hell away from me."

Kurt sighs, "so is that what you want?" he asks and runs a finger down Blaine's neck and where he had been sucking.

Blaine breathes out a "yes."

Kurt looks straight into Blaine's eyes, "okay, baby, I'll stay away from you"

Kurt steps back and Blaine breathes out again in relief.

"Oh and just a tip, "Kurt start before Blaine can open the door, "you should find a good excuse of why you have a big hickey on your neck, it's going to show soon." He winks and opens the door before walking out.

Blaine groans out in frustration before walking out. He needed to go to his locker and get a scarf. He knew he had one there and he could just say he was getting a cold.

Before walking out, he calms down a little so no one will see his erection. When that is fixed, he walks to his locker. He finds a thick dark-blue scarf he uses in the winter and puts it on.

Some people look at him a little strange and Blaine can understand that since it was summer and a really warm day.

"What's up with the scarf?" Nathan asks behind him and Blaine turns around.

"Oh… I'm getting a cold," Blaine sighs, sniffing a little to make it more real.

"You look like crap," Nathan jokes with a teasing smile.

Blaine rolls his eyes, "thanks," Blaine smiles back.

"So what happened to you last night?" Nathan asks and Blaine stops breathing.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You just disappeared last night. You got home right?"

Blaine breaths out in relief, "oh… I didn't feel good so I left early, too much to drink. And yeah, I got home."

Nathan chuckles, "I've never seen you that drunk."

Blaine smiles back but doesn't say anything.

"Well I'll see you in lunch," Nathan says and walks away.

Blaine walks towards his next class when he sees Rachel. He runs towards her to stop her.

"Rachel…"

Rachel turns around, "oh.. hey."

Blaine frowns again, "are you okay?"

"Fine, why do you have that scarf on?" Rachel says and is about to take it off.

Blaine stops her, "no, I think I'm getting a cold."

Rachel just nods and looks around at the other student walking by. Blaine sighs and pulls Rachel with him into an empty classroom.

"Blaine what are you doing? We have class soon!" Rachel tries to leave but Blaine pulls her closer.

"That can wait," Blaine whispers and kisses Rachel.

He isn't sure why he is doing this, but he just needs to prove this to himself. It wasn't Kurt, it was the feeling he liked and Rachel could make him feel better than Kurt. And he would prove this.

"Blaine…What are you doing?" Rachel asks as Blaine kisses her neck, "Blaine, we're at school…"

She was right… It wouldn't be right to do it here.

Blaine pulls away, "sorry… I just miss you," Blaine says with a little smile, "can you come over after school?"

Rachel doesn't say anything for a few seconds before she nods, "yeah sure."

oooo

Kurt walks out of the classroom with a little smile on his face. He would do as he promised; he would stay away from Blaine. But this was a good thing. He has been waiting for Blaine to tell him this. Kurt knows Blaine had a dream about him last night, he could see it all over his face.

Now Kurt would stay away from Blaine and make him jealous. It was always the same. First Kurt would make them question themselves, then try to get in their pants. Sometimes the guys would agree, but most of them didn't accept it and asked him to stay away from them, just like Blaine was doing. And if they asked him to stay away, he would and make out with someone else in front of them to make them jealous. And in a few days, he would fuck them senseless.

And this was going to happen now. Blaine was just confused and refusing to believe he's gay, but when he sees Kurt with someone else, he'll realize it and not be able to stay away.

Kurt bites his lips at the thought of Blaine on his bed begging for him. He needs to act fast, he couldn't wait much longer.

After one more class, Kurt and the rest of the band goes to Dylan's house to practice. Dylan said he didn't want to ditch too much, but they all knew they didn't have a choice. They needed to practice before the concert and Kurt couldn't go out after school. Kurt didn't care though. He never liked to go to school, so this was much better.

They played all their songs, the new ones too, and Kurt knew they're ready for Friday and he actually looks forward to this concert.

He hopes Blaine would be there. He had made out with Dylan in the boy's locker room earlier and Blaine had walked in. It wasn't planned, but it had the desired effect; Blaine had turned red and mumbled a sorry before walking out. Later, he had seen Blaine talking with another football guy, so he teased him using Dylan.

Dylan was actually really useful. When he needed to make Blaine jealous, Dylan was always there like a lovesick puppy. And when Kurt needed to get laid, Dylan was there. It might be selfish, but Dylan knew Kurt didn't want anything more from him. So it's not his problem if he couldn't handle that. Dylan told Kurt he was sorry about the other day with his dad, but Kurt just ignored it. He didn't want any drama.

Kurt didn't care about anyone, so why start now? People can take care of themselves.

oooo

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asks as he and Rachel walks in to his house.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay…" Blaine looks at Rachel and she looks back.

It looks like something is on her mind, but right now, he can't ask. He has to do this now. He likes Rachel, no one else, so why wouldn't this be normal to do?

Blaine pulls Rachel closer and kisses her heatedly. Rachel seems surprised, but kisses him back. Blaine takes control and pushes her against the door just like Kurt had done to him. Fuck, no he can't think of him now. This has nothing to do with him.

"What's going on with you?" Rachel gets out between kisses.

"I want you…" Blaine says and kisses her again.

They move over to the couch, lips never leaving each other, and Blaine lies down on top of Rachel between her legs. Blaine could feel Rachel wasn't as much into this as she was the last time they tried to do this, but Blaine is sure it's just nerves.

Blaine thrust down and can't help but feel like there is something missing. Blaine shakes the feeling of and continues. Rachel moans and Blaine can't help to notice how different it sounds. Again Blaine tries to not think of it. He runs his hands over her body and it looks like Rachel likes it, but as he looks at her, he realizes he can't do this.

It was wrong taking advantage of her like this. She deserves more than that.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine says and sits up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks concerned and sits up too, laying a hand on his tight.

"Something is wrong with me…" Blaine says and feels himself heating up.

Realizing he still has the scarf on, he takes it off and feel like crying. Everything is so messed up.

"Nothing is wrong-" Rachel stops and Blaine looks at her.

She is staring at his neck and Blaine suddenly remembers why he had the scarf on in the first place.

"Shit…" Blaine mumbles and stands up, covering his bruise.

"What is that?" Rachel says and stands up too.

"Nothing, just a hickey… you don't remember giving me it?" Blaine lies and removes his hand, hoping she believes him.

Rachel frowns, "When was this? I haven't given you any hickeys"

"Last night… you just don't remember."

"I wasn't drunk last night, so I know I didn't do this. You were too drunk to even remember anything!" she says angrily, "you spent all your time moping for some reason." She stops for a second before continuing, "did… did you cheat on me?"

It looks like Rachel is about to cry so Blaine quickly answers, "no! I didn't do anything wrong!" He knows this is a lie.

"I didn't give you this!" Rachel says angry with tears in her eyes.

"Fine!" Blaine says before thinking and he knows he can't get away with this.

Rachel doesn't say anything, only a tear running down her cheek.

Blaine figures he can only tell her the truth, "you know that guy, Kurt?"

Rachel frowns as another tear runs down her cheek, "what does he have to do with this?"

"He… since he has started here he has tried to… tried to get me…"

"Get you?" Rachel frowns again.

Blaine sighs, "sleep with me"

"And you slept with him?"

"What? No of course I didn't! But he has kissed me and… touched me… I'm so sorry! I don't want him! I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't."

"If he gave you this hickey, you didn't try hard enough! You are strong enough to push him away!" Rachel says as new tears fall down her face.

Blaine doesn't say anything. She was right, but he couldn't say he had let Kurt do this to him.

Rachel calms down a little before asking, "Blaine… Do you like him? It's okay if you do. I know we are together and you cheated on me, but if you are gay, then I kind of understand. My dads went through the same thing. They had girlfriends before finding out they were gay and-"

"I'm not gay!" Blaine interrupts, "I'm not. Yes I kind of let Kurt kiss me and stuff and I might have dreamt about him, but I'm not gay. I'm a teenager that likes the feeling. It's the same when… when you do it," Blaine looks down. That was definitely a lie.

Rachel sniffs and walks closer, "Blaine look at me," she pulls up Blaine's head with her hands so he looks at her, "I understand you're confused, but you cheated on me. And I really like you, but we can't be together. You know you are having some new... feelings, so you need to figure those out. But we can't be together."

Blaine was a little surprised Rachel would react this way. He thought she would slap him in the face and run out of there. But she actually understood him. Well there wasn't much to understand, he isn't gay.

Blaine sighs before Rachel continues, "I kinda had a little feeling. When we were supposed to have sex you didn't like to touch me…" another tear falls down.

Blaine shakes his head, "I was just nervous."

Rachel shakes her head too, "you might have been nervous, but it wasn't that you didn't want to do this. It just wasn't the right person…"

Rachel is about to walk away, but Blaine holds her in place, "Rachel, I'm not gay. I want to be with you. And I know I did something wrong, but I'm so sorry and it will never happen again. I promise. I want to be with you." Blaine begs.

"I like you too, Blaine, but we both know you're confused. And I know you didn't want to cheat on me, but you did. I think we should only be friends. And I'm here for you Blaine, if you ever need anything. I still care about you."

Blaine looks down with a sigh, "I'm sorry…" Blaine looks at Rachel, "you're right and I still want to be your friend. I don't really have anyone to talk wait."

Rachel kisses Blaine on the cheek, "it hurts, but I understand. And I'll always be here for you."

Blaine smiles a little, "but what about our parents? And I can't have people think I'm gay or something, because I'm not, but people think when you don't have a girlfriend…"

"Blaine, relax!" Rachel says and thinks for a second before sighing, "why don't we just pretend to be dating? Then our parents won't find out and no one at school will be suspicious."

Blaine looks at Rachel like he just won millions of dollars, "really? Are you sure? I know I hurt you…"

"I meant what I said, I'm here for you, so I'll do this for you. But we are not going to be back together Blaine, you still cheated. And we can date other people of course."

Blaine nods, "okay, thank you."

"But Blaine… we need to tell our parents soon."

Blaine nods again, "I know."

xXx

Blaine walks up to his room and lies down on the bed, thinking of what he should do now. He didn't have to worry about Rachel much more but that didn't mean he was just going to find a random guy to find out who he is.

One thing he knew was that he was not doing anything with Kurt. He only wants one thing and Blaine is never giving that to him. But he couldn't deny it, it was something with Kurt. His smile… his eyes… Blaine couldn't deny it anymore. He likes what he sees.

He isn't sure why he articulates this out now, right after he and Rachel broke up, but he thinks it's because now he can actually do what he wants. He isn't with Rachel anymore. He still cares about Rachel and to everyone else they're still together, but he knew he never felt anything else than friendship for her. Even touching her was so different than Kurt. His strong arms and smooth lips… nothing like Rachel's gentle hands and strawberry-glossed lips.

But he still was not going to do anything with Kurt. He didn't want what Kurt wanted, he wanted more. And even though he wasn't sure if he wanted a he or a she yet, he knew he didn't want Kurt or Rachel. He might be a little attracted to Kurt, but it would pass.

He is never getting involved with Kurt Hummel.

oooo

Kurt walks inside and hopes that his dad won't be home. He closes the door carefully and starts towards the stairs, but like earlier this morning, his dad stops him.

"Kurt, get your ass over here!" Burt says and Kurt sighs.

Kurt walks over to the living room where his father is sitting. He leans against the wall, arms folded, and waits for his father to start.

"Where have you been?" Burt asks.

"School," Kurt says simply.

Burt squints, but continues, "You are grounded this week. You go to school and come straight to the shop to help me. You are not allowed to go out, just school, garage, and home - that's it. Understood?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, but then he suddenly remembers, "no, I have to go out Friday! The band has this big-"

Burt clearly doesn't care as he interrupts him, "understood?"

Kurt sighs, "Yes! Fine, I understand."

"Good, now go to your room and stay there until dinner."

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns around to walk upstairs, mumbling how fucking shitty his dad is.

"I heard that!" Burt yells after him, "don't make it two weeks!"

"Sorry my dear father," Kurt says sarcastically and walks up to is room.

He lies down on his bed and looks at the ceiling. What the hell is he going to do here for a week? One thing was for sure, he has to sneak out on Friday. He had to be at the gig.

The rest of the day is spent in Kurt's room. And he actually couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow. He wasn't sure how he would spend the whole week, but he knew he would definitely make Blaine jealous and be at the gig on Friday night.

xXx

"Seriously? You couldn't have chosen a better week to get grounded?" Quinn asks Kurt with a mad look when he tells them about his punishment for the week.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I'll just sneak out on Friday, no big deal."

"But we have to practice," Quinn reminds him.

Kurt didn't think about that, "Well let's just skip some classes and practice before school ends. I still have to help my dad at the shop," Kurt says and rolls his eyes.

They agree to skip the two last classes of the day to practice.

"Sorry about the other day," Dylan says yet again and walks with Kurt to Kurt's locker.

Kurt just nods, not wanting to talk to him right now. But when he sees Blaine at the other side of the hall, pretending to listen to his teammate, looking over at Kurt and Dylan, Kurt turns to Dylan.

"Whatever baby," he moves closer and whispers, "but you need to be punished…" Kurt licks Dylan's ear and presses his body against his.

He looks over at Blaine and can see him looking.

Dylan sighs, "We should get to class…"

Kurt frowns, but pulls away, "fine whatever, your loss."

Kurt walks away, not even looking at Blaine. He could still feel Blaine looking at him as he walked, so he swayed his hips a little to tease him.

Later that day, Kurt and the rest of the band go to the garage and start to practice. They have a few covers they're going to play and Quinn had also written two songs to add to their setlist.

"Oh I forgot! My friend is done with the poster for out band!" Puck finds his computer and shows it to the others.

Kurt didn't think Puck's friend would be good, but it actually wasn't that bad. It was a picture of four demons with a guitar and microphone. It was cool.

"Wow that's so great, babe," Quinn says and kisses Puck on the cheek, "okay let's play one more time!"

Xx

Friday come quickly and they have to be there by 10pm. Luckily for Kurt, Burt always went to bed early on Fridays since he works on Saturday mornings.

It was 9:30pm and Kurt is sitting watching TV in the living room, waiting for his father to go to bed. The others are picking him up at 9:45pm and would wait a little longer down the street just in case Burt dragged his feet to bed.

Kurt didn't really care if Burt found out. He didn't want to get another week added to his punishment, but he didn't care if Burt knew he snuck out. Burt knew Kurt was supposed to be out tonight, so it wouldn't surprise Kurt if Burt found out.

Finally Burt yawns and puts down some papers from work.

"I'm going to bed," he says and gets up, "and don't you even dare go out tonight. I know you have this thing tonight, but that have to wait."

"It got cancelled, so you don't have to worry," Kurt lies, looking at the TV.

Burt hums and walks up the stairs. Kurt could hear Burt didn't believe him, but that wasn't stopping him. He was going to this fucking concert.

When the clock hits 9:10pm, Kurt walks upstairs and pretends to go into the bathroom and later into his bedroom. He knows Burt is listing to check if he doesn't go out, and hopefully he thinks Kurt is in his room now. Just in case he puts on some music on in his room, not loud enough to annoy Burt, but loud enough to hear it from his room.

Kurt listens for a while before making sure Burt is finished checking on him. The coast looks clear, so Kurt quickly walks downstairs again and out of the door, without making a sound.

Quinn had his guitar already, so he walks over to the car and gets inside. They all say hello before Puck drives.

They're ready for tonight.

oooo

Blaine tell his parents he is going to a friend's tonight, but they just nod quickly before walking out of the door. Apparently they have a meeting in New York so they would be gone all weekend.

Blaine rolls his eyes, he was too used to this to care. Of course it sucked to have parents like that, but he couldn't do anything about it. He could say he was dying and they would just jump on a plane to get to a meeting without even caring what he had just said.

Blaine locks the door as he hears a car stop behind him. He turn around and see Nathan smiling at him. He smiles back as he walks over to the car.

"Hey man," Nathan says when he opens the door.

Blaine gets in, "hey."

"Are you excited?" Nathan asks and starts the car with some trouble. It's a really old car.

Blaine had been excited for tonight, but after breaking up with Rachel and finding out he wasn't as straight as he thought, he doesn't know anymore. He is still certain he doesn't like Kurt of course, but he hate the reason he is questioning himself is because of Kurt.

He hasn't talked to Kurt since he told him to stay away and of course he was happy about this. It was nice to not have someone trying to get in your pants all the time. And he didn't care that Kurt was making out with this guy he is in the band with. He didn't, not at all!

"Yeah!" Blaine decides to say as he forces a smile.

Nathan frowns a little, "are you okay? Do you still have the cold?"

Blaine shakes his head no, "no sorry I'm just tired. But I'm excited for tonight, gonna be cool watching them again."

Nathan nods and they start talking about football for the rest of the way. It doesn't take long before they are there and after taking a deep breath, Blaine follows after Nathan into the club.

After finding something to drink, they find a good spot on the floor not far away from the stage. It was a teen club, so there wasn't any alcohol here. It's a good thing though, Blaine would never know what happened if he gets drunk.

Nathan is talking about a movie he watched yesterday when the band walks on stage and everyone claps while they wait.

There are a lot of people here. Not so many that you can't move, but a good crowd.

The guy Kurt had made out with a few times walks to the mic and starts to talk, "hello everyone, we are the Demons of the Neighborhood!" everyone cheers, "are you ready for some music?" he asks and everyone cheers again.

Blaine is quiet for some reason though. He's been watching Kurt since he walked out on the stage. Watching him with that little smile that appears when he hears the crowd, watching his finger running over the guitar like he is practicing, watching his hair seemingly float in the light - wild pieces with pink bangs.

The band starts with one of the songs they played last time and everyone starts to dance. Well more like jumping up and down.

Nathan is dancing too, but when he sees Blaine he stops.

"Are you okay?" he shouts over the music and Blaine nods. "Come on!" Nathan shouts again, "have some fun! You can think later!"

Nathan starts again and Blaine resigns himself to acquiesce. He came here to listen to music and have fun, not to think about his problems. That could wait, now he is having fun. He isn't thinking at all tonight, Blaine agrees with himself; no thinking, just doing.

Blaine listens to the music and jumps a little too. He closes his eyes and just moves with the music. Blaine might not like the vocalist, but he couldn't deny he was good. Really good.

Blaine opens his eyes again when a new song starts and looks over at Kurt. He is totally into the music and Blaine can't help but to smile. Kurt looks happy.

Blaine continues watching Kurt and notice sweat running down his body. Blaine swallows hard. If the music wasn't so loud, Nathan would have heard it. He can't help but imagining licking the sweat off Kurt's body.

When Kurt looks at him, a weird feeling appears in his stomach. What is going on? Blaine thinks, but stops himself. No thinking tonight.

When the song ends, Kurt looks away. Blaine is still looking at Kurt as he moves a little to the next song. After the last song plays, the guy Kurt made out with says they're taking a little break while another band plays during intermission.

Blaine shouts to Nathan that he needs something to drink and he nods, staying to listen to the other band.

Blaine walks over to the bar and gets a soda. After drinking it he walks to the bathroom. No one was inside, which surprises Blaine since there are so many people here. But when he's about to get into one of the stalls, he hears the door open. He looks over his shoulder to see who it is.

Shit.

Kurt walks inside, but stops when he sees Blaine. In the fluorescent light of the bathroom, Blaine can see Kurt a lot better. His white T-shirt is wet from sweat and his tight leather pants look painted on. His eyes are darker and his hair is still wild, and a little wet too.

Shit.

Blaine licks his dry lips before saying anything, "hey… you guys are really good."

"Thanks," Kurt says and walks over to the sink.

He turns on the cold water and washes his hands. He leans over and Blaine can't help look at his ass. Kurt fills some water in his hands before splashing it into his face. Blaine's pants suddenly feel a lot tighter.

Shit!

He likes Kurt, doesn't he? Fuck fuck fuck! No he doesn't! He can't! but maybe he does… No no, he doesn't!

"Enjoying the view?" Kurt ask with a smirk, looking at Blaine through the mirror.

Blaine isn't sure when he got this stupid, but he wasn't supposed to think tonight right? He isn't sure why he did this, but he did, and he knows he will hate himself later. He couldn't help it though; he just had to do it.

Blaine grabs Kurt and turns him around, pressing him against the sink. He presses his lips against Kurt's hard; his hands resting on Kurt's cheeks, pulling their faces closer.

Kurt makes a surprising sound, but quickly kisses Blaine back, just as eager. Kurt runs his hands down Blaine's body. He stops on his ass and squeezes hard, making Blaine moan.

"Fuck, I hate you," Blaine says before kissing Kurt again, teeth and tongues hard against each other.

Kurt turns them around so the sink is pressing against Blaine's ass. Kurt lifts Blaine up on the sink and Blaine instantly brings his legs around Kurt's hips.

Everything was so hot that Blaine felt like he needed to wash his face too. He moans loudly when Kurt starts rubbing his hand over his hard on. He thrusts up and kisses Kurt eagerly. He knows he isn't thinking right now, but one thing is certain, he needs Kurt, now.

"Fuck…" Blaine moans, "I need you."

He can't believe he is saying this, but he doesn't care, he just needs to feel it. Feel everything.

Kurt opens Blaine's pants and starts moving his hand up and down Blaine's hard, leaking cock.

Blaine throws his head backward and moans out loudly. The music was still pumping from the club outside the door, so he knows no one will hear them. Blaine thrusts his hips up against Kurt's touch. It wasn't enough.

"Suck me," Blaine says without thinking and is shocked at what sputtered from his mouth. He wants to take it back, but when he feels Kurt tongue running on the tip of his dick, he doesn't regret it.

He had never felt anything like this. Was this really happening?

He was just about to ask for more when the door opens up. Blaine quickly covers himself and jumps off the sink. He pulls his pants up before looking at who it is.

He didn't know they guy and he has never seen him at school. So maybe he was lucky. The guy looks a little embarrassed, but quickly gets into a stall, practically ignoring Kurt and Blaine in their precarious position at the sinks.

Blaine breathes heavily, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

Kurt's smirk comes into view, "I knew you would come to your senses soon baby. Listen, I need to go back up on stage, but wait for me after. We aren't done here," he winks and gets out.

Blaine stands there for a while trying to figure out what the hell he had just done. But when he hears a toilet flush down, he quickly gets out.

He has to think later.

The rest of the night, it feels like Blaine is getting hotter and hotter as he watches Kurt. The sweat and those lips that taste so good. His hands that is good for so much - not just picking at his guitar like he's doing now. And it didn't help that he was putting on a little extra show for Blaine. His hips rocking slightly against his guitar as he licks his lips.

Blaine pretends he doesn't get affected by this, but he knows it's pointless. Kurt has him, in one way or another. He hates that Kurt gets to him so easily, but one thing he knows is that he isn't going to lie anymore. At least not to himself. He wants Kurt, he knows this now. After what he did tonight, he can't deny it anymore. Kurt is beautiful and he just wants to taste those lips again.

But he doesn't want just a fuck, he want more. The problem is that he knows Kurt doesn't want that.

After the last song played and the cheering crowd died out, Nathan and Blaine walk to Nathan's car. Blaine had decided that what happened in the bathroom was enough for one night. If he went with Kurt, he wasn't sure what he would do. He was still barely holding back his erection at this point.

"That was awesome right?" Nathan asks and starts the car.

"Yeah, they're awesome." That wasn't a lie, they were really awesome.

"We should do this more, I like hanging out with you."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, sure."

**That's it! Next chapter is coming very soon (in a few days), but please tell me what you think of this, I love hearing everything.**

**See you all soon! Bye xxx **


End file.
